Contes sans fée
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Quelques prompts au sujet des frères Stabbington -humour noir et violence implicite- Bonne lecture!


Auteur: sofi  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je doute que Disney me les donne. (en VO Tangled)  
Remarque : Ce qui suit sont des prompts sur les frères Stabbington, largement sous-exploités dans le dessin animé! Bon, ma version des frangins est quand même assez noire, vous êtes prévenu!  
Au fait, comme ils n'avaient pas de prénoms, je les ai appelé Jacob et Wilhelm ^^ (les prénoms des frères Grimm)

**Contes sans fée**

Jacob et Wilhelm Stabbington avaient été condamné à la mort par pendaison. Leur évasion au pied même de la potence qui fut aussi violente que spectaculaire valu à Maximus d'être privé de pommes pendant trois jours.  
Alors que Jacob reprenait son souffle, Wilhelm scrutait la forêt qui s'étendait derrière eux. Il ne vit aucune trace de leur poursuivants.  
-On s'arrache, frangin. L'air d'ici est trop mauvais pour nous. » ordonna le borgne.  
Wilhelm le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Quitter le royaume? Après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Il cracha par terre avant de suivre son frère.

8 8 8

Ils s'étaient trouvé une petite maison en bois pour la soirée. Jacob tournait une broche au dessus du feu d'un air songeur. Tout d'un coup, il demanda:  
-Il a dit qu'il avait deux frères. Tu penses qu'ils viendront le venger?  
Wilhelm regarda le porcelet en train de rôtir. Son sourire se fit carnassier.  
Oh oui, il espérait qu'ils allaient venir!

8 8 8

Jacob était nonchalamment adossé à un arbre. La petite fille qu'il guettait arriva. Deux tresses, une jolie cape rouge et un panier en osier.  
-Salut gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton panier?  
-Un morceau de galette et un pichet de vin pour ma grand-mère qui est malade... mais ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers.  
-Elle a raison.  
Une branche s'abattit avec un bruit désagréable sur le crâne de la fillette.  
-'Tain! Will! Tu pouvais pas faire doucement?  
Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa le panier et commença à partir. Son frère le suivit en énumérant :  
-Le vol, OK. Le pillage, OK. La bagarre, OK. Le meurtre, pourquoi pas. Mais on touche pas aux mômes! Clair? J'ai un minimum de sens de l'honneur.  
Si Jacob n'avait pas été si furieux, Wilhelm aurai rit bien volontiers! Les frères Stabbington, un sens de l'honneur?  
Il se contenta de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

8 8 8

Jacob regarda la maison à deux fois avant d'entrer. Du pain d'épice? Y'en a qui construisait vraiment avec n'importe quoi... Il arracha un sucre d'orge qu'il mâchonna et fit signe à Wilhelm de rester sur ses gardes. Tout à coup une vielle femme apparu et de sa voix trop aiguë, elle cria:  
-Non, non et non! Vous êtes bien trop vieux et pas assez gras! Sortez de chez moi immédiatement!  
Wilhelm jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui hocha la tête:  
-Elle, oui, tu peux. » Lanca-t-il avant de partir continuer son inspection de la maison, à la recherche d'un hypothétique magot.  
Le craquement d'une nuque que l'on brise arracha à Jacob un frisson de dégout puis il referma une armoire en chocolat d'un geste rageur : elle ne contenait que des vêtements de bonne femme. Mais quelque chose clochait. La maison était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse.  
-Wilhelm? Wilhelm? WILL !  
Le voleur ne répondait pas. Après avoir chercher son frère dans toute la maison, Jacob déboucha sur un jardinet coquet, avec une fontaine de chocolat au lait qui glougloutait joyeusement... mais toujours aucune trace de Wilhelm. Le borgne se força à respirer calmement et ferma son œil valide pour se concentrer. C'est à ce moment qu'il reçu de plein fouet quelque chose de mou et doux dans la figure. Il rouvrit son œil et chassa la crème fouettée d'un geste rageur. Devant lui, Wilhelm riait en se tenant les côtes.  
-Tu veux jouer à ça, hein? » demanda Jacob, un sourire en coin, en détachant minutieusement une cerise confite géante.

8 8 8

Jacob essayait de se concentrer devant la complexité de la serrure. Mais les gémissements qui venait de la pièce d'à côté lui tapait sur le système.  
-'Tain Will! Bâillonne la!  
Le calme presque revenu, il réussi à ouvrir le coffre et rempli sa besace de joyaux et d'or. Voler des nains était particulièrement enrichissant. Il patienta encore quelques minutes et finalement alla frapper à la porte d'une chambre:  
-Will...si tu pouvais te dépêcher parce que...  
Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère en train de boucler sa ceinture, sa chemise encore à la main. Son dos était lacéré et on pouvait voir une marque de morsure sur l'épaule gauche.  
Jacob soupira:  
-Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas consentante...  
Wilhelm lui décrocha un sourire satisfait. Soupirant une seconde fois, Jacob prit la besace et sortit de la maison:  
-On fout le camp, je soignerai ça ce soir.


End file.
